A Rough Life
by Drag0nshr1ne
Summary: Christina has a rough life after her friends moved to Hoenn. Now that seven new kids came,it changed her life. And a red head boy might fall in love.Rated T for language. I don't own Pokemon.
1. A Rough Year

**?:...Are you sure this is going to suck?**

**Me:Well who would want to read my first one?**

**?:Just try!**

**Me:Okay ... Hey guys! I am Shrine and this is my first fic so plz support me!**

**?:You are on a good start!**

**Me: I don't own Pokemon. But if I did...I would make AR cards for it!**

**?:...Lame.**

**Me:Shut up. I will reveal you later.**

* * *

My whole life was full of positive and negative(mostly negative) traits at school. Home was fine though.

I been learning at Vermillion Academy. But my friends had scholarships to Littleroot School. That all away in Hoenn!

Ever since they left,I had trouble making new friends. Until this school morning...

**8:30 Healing class**

"Class! We have 7 new students coming may come in now." Our teacher said.

There was seven kids coming in. One with black hair with a red cap, another boy with black shirt, a girl with white hat with a half pokeball drawing, another girl with straw hat, another boy with goggles, ANOTHER boy with red hair, and last but not least, a girl with gravity defying pigtails.

"Hi! I'm Red."

"I'm Green."

"Hello sweeties! I'm Blue!"

"I-I'm Yellow."

"Gold's my name!"

"...Silver."

"Hello.I'm Crystal."

Okay. As I recall... Red is the champion of Kanto,Green is 's grandson,Blue was a challenger in the Kanto league,and Yellow is the one who defeated Lance. But I don't know about the other three.

"Christina is going to sit next to them."

"She has a mental illness. They won't be friends with her."

"Like she's going to get anyone to be her friend."

I heard whispering in the classroom.I wish that my friends were still here.

"You seven may sit in the back."The teacher said.

Great. Just great.

I sratched the back of my chair lightly.

They sat down in their seats.

"My name is Yellow, what's your name?" Yellow asked me.

"I'm Christina. Nice to meet you." I said and we shook hands.

This is going to be a rough year.

* * *

**Me:What do you think?**

**?:It's great!**

**Me:Thanks. So the next one might come out as soon as I can upload.**

**?:Keep up the good work!**

**Me: Please rate and review!**


	2. Short School Tour

**Me:Hey guys! I am going to try three chapters a week or whatever.**

**?:Good for you!**

**Me:Let's make this quick.I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

My whole life star-wait a minute. THIS IS CHAPTER 2! NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER!

...So anyway,the teachers in my classes asked me to be a tour guide for the new kids.

"I am going to tell you where the dorms for boys and girls. I think you guys can find your way to the cafeteria,right?" I explained and asked.

They all nodded. "How about our dorms?" Red asked. "Boys are on the 2nd floor. You 4 are in room 24." I said. "Here's your keys." I gave them 5 keys."An extra just in case." I mentioned. "For the girls, 3rd floor. You girls share a room with me. Room 10. "I gave the girls keys too. "Oh I almost forgot. Music class starts next week." I said. "Well,you guys should go to your dorm." "But school didn't end yet." Blue said.

"3. 2. 1." I counted.

**RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG**

"Now it ended." I said smiling.

* * *

**Girls dorm**

We went to our dorms. The girls are almost finished unpacking.

"Nice place you got here." Crystal commented.

"Thanks. So there are 2 bathrooms, 4 beds, 2 closets, and 4 small drawers." I said.

"Did you stayed in here by yourself before we came?" Yellow asked. "No. My friends were here until they moved to Hoenn." I said. "But I was okay by myself. Now we should all go to sleep. Night." And we all went to sleep.

* * *

**Me: Good one, right? But sorry if it's short.**

**Blue: No. It's okay. But nice ****one!**

**Yellow: You are really good.**

**Crystal:But whose the ? guy?**

**?:Rate and Review!**


	3. Battle Your Rival

**Me:Another chapter.I am really I want to start on a new story and try to do two at once!**

**?:I going to reveal myself now. I am-**

**Me: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Battle class is my favorite class of all times. Then I get stronger and stronger.

Especially because I win evertime.

"Okay kids! Today we are starting the Pokemon Tournament. First place is eight tickets to Hearthome City in Sinnoh!" Our coach said. "Last minute sign up is allow. So join right now if you want to participate."

Then I saw Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, and Crystal signed up. I already signed up for the tournament. They gave me proud looks that said,_ ' if one of us win, we all win.' _

* * *

**Author's note: I am not going to describe the battles, I am just going to say who wins against who.**

* * *

"Let the tournament begin!" Coach said.

**Round** **1**

_Lauran vs Christina - Christina wins_

_Mario vs Silver - Silver wins_

_William vs Red - Red wins_

_Sherly vs Blue - Sherly wins_

_Victoria vs Yellow - Victoria wins_

_Tom vs Green - Green wins_

_Christopher vs Crystal - Crystal wins_

_Riley vs Gold - Riley wins_

**Round 2**

_Riley vs Christina - Christina wins_

_Sherly vs Green - Green wins_

_Silver vs Red - Silver wins_

_Crystal vs Victoria - Victoria wins_

**Third Round**

_Christina vs Victoria (Rival vs Rival)_

_"If I win, Silver will be my boyfriend." Victoria said._

_"No way the fucking hell on my watch!" I shouted._

_... Christina wins!_

_Silver vs Green _

_"Ready to battle?" Silver asked._

_"You got it!"_

_... Silver wins!_

* * *

**Me: Sorry about this 'only battle'** **chapter.**

**?:I wondering what the reviews are..**

**Me:SHUT THE FUCK UP! Rate and Review!**


	4. WE ALL WIN

**Me: The ? guy is...**

**Gold: FINALLY I AM REVEALED!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Gold: You still owe me.**

**Me: No I don't. I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

"Okay you two. There is another way to end the tournament if you don't want to battle. You can share the prize." Coach said. Me and Silver looked at each other. "WE WIN BY SHARING!" We both said at the same time.

"Okay. YOUR TWO WINNERS ARE SILVER AND CHRISTINA!" Coach announced.

* * *

**During Break...**

"Since we have a two week break the week after the start of music class, how about we put these tickets into use?" Blue said. "Okay. Than we have a week to pack up." Red said. "And we can be in the pokemon contest!" Yellow said. "That sounds great!" Crystal said. "I might be able to catch pokemon in Sinnoh." "So it's planned."I said. "Class is almost starting. Let's go." And we all left to class.

* * *

**Pokemon Art class...**

"Today you will be drawing and painting a Butterfree."

Art was one of my good subjects too. But sometimes it's kinda hard to paint the Pokemon while it's moving.

"You may begin."

I started to draw the body the hands and feet. After I drew the body, I traced it with a black marker.

Then I drew the wings and kinda gave it a stained glass design. After that, I drew the eyes, nose, mouth, and antenna's. The last part was to paint it. I painted the eyes ride, the body purple, and the nose, hands, and feet blue. I love art.

* * *

**Me: So...what do you think?**

**Crystal: I like the plot of this chapter. But how is Gold the ? guy?**

**Me: I made a threat to him.**

**Crystal: Maybe I should do that to him.**

**Gold: No. Please no!**

**Crystal: I am kidding(I am not kidding)**

**Gold: *runs away***

**Crystal: COME BACK HERE!**

**Me:...Read and...Review...**


	5. The Weekend Part 1

**Me: I don't know if people read new fanfics...**

**Gold:Sure they do! When they get bored. Or when someone else stops updating. Or when-**

**Me:I GET IT! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Gold:Fine! Fine! Shrine doesn't own pokemon.**

**Me: Thanks idiot.**

**Gold:HEY!**

* * *

Ah the weekend. I can fucking finally sleep in. But...

"CHRISTINA!WAKE THE HELL UP!"I hear Blue shouting.

"HOLY ARCEUS!WHAT THE SHIT DO YOU WANT?!" I shouted in anger.

"You're going to be late for work!" Blue said.

"But I don't have work. And I'm only 10!" I said in protest.

" Too bad. I sign the all of us for work. We need the money."

"Tch. Fine, I will go. But I want triple the amount I get paid." I said.

"Deal!" Blue said. I could had sworn to hear, 'pesky woman' from Green.

* * *

**At the Vermillion Smoothie Court...**

"Great...WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR A GIRL UNIFORM?!" I shouted.

"Because you are a girl." Blue said.

"I WANT TO WEAR PANTS!" I shouted.

"Okay,okay. You can wear pants." Blue said.

"Okay. Thank you." I said suddenly calmed.

I went to the changing roon and changed into the boys unform.

And was done.

"So. What do you think?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that I made you wear the girl's uniform. Because you look amazing in the boy's unform." Blue said.

"Thanks so let's get to work." I said.

* * *

**Work hours starting NOW!**

A customer came. "Hello. Welcome to Verrmillion Smoothie court. May I take your order?" I asked.

"Yes. I would like to have the-"

"Eletric Mango? Okay. Your number is 3. That will be 500 pkd( in their world,it's cheap)." I said.

"Your quite sharp for a young kid. Here's the PKD."

And the man sat on a chair waiting.

"Red! Number 3 wants Eletric Mango." I said.

"I'm on it!" Red said. "Thanks!" I said.

...

"I'm done!" Red said. "Okay,thank you." I said to Red.

I grabbed a microphone and said, "Number 3. Thank you for waiting, your smoothie is done."

The man came up to the counter. "Thank you." I man said and left with the smoothie.

"Come again soon!" I said waving. "You're a natrual at this Smoothie girl." Gold said.

"Thanks Goggle boy." I said. Then I rang the bell. "Everyone. We will be serving the five berry smoothie starting now." I said in the microphone. And a bunch of people went to the counter. I will meet you guys at the end of the serving.

**"You're breaking the fourth wall," Shrine said.**

"No I'm not." I said.

**"Well you are now." **

"Shut up Author!"

* * *

After working, the shop was a huge success!

"Great job everyone!" Blue said. "Here's your payment."

We only got 500 pkd. " said you will give me triple!" I said.

"When did I say that?" Blue asked like I never told her that and ran off.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SHITHEAD!" I shouted and ran after her.

"Noisy women." Green said and Silver glares at him.

* * *

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Red: It's great! And I am good at making smoothies?**

**Me:In my books!You are the one with the most counterparts.**

**Red:I am the main character.**

**Me and Red: Read and Review!**


	6. The Weekend Part 2

**Me: Good news everyone! Since it's going to be summer soon,I can update more.**

**The other good news is, Crystal is threatning Gold.**

**Green:How is that good news?**

**Me:He was always annoying.**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Gold:Hachoo! Hachoo! Someone is bad mouthing me!**

* * *

**Me:I don't own pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

I really want to give Blue the kicking of her life but I can't because I am being blackmailed by her.

I hate her when she is like that.

I was going through my drawer to look for my laptop. "Blue! Where's my laptop?" I asked. "The boys said that they need to do something with it." Blue said. "Oh come on! I wanted to see Chuggaaconoroy's let's play of Kid Icarus Uprising!" I shouted.

"**Again,you are breaking**** the fourth wall." Shrine said.**

"No I'm not." I said.

**"You are now...Again."**

"SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP!"

...

Anyway,I went to the boys dorms. To take my laptop back.

"Hello?Anyone there?" I asked while knocking on the door.

"Come in!" A voice shouted. Must be Red's voice.

"Hey guys I just here to get my lap-MFF!"I said and got knocked down with a pillow.

"Gold..." I said. "Sorry Smoothie girl."Gold said like an idiot.

I grabbed out my fan. "NOW DIE!" I shouted with anger and chased Gold around the room.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"AIEEEEE!" Gold yelled. And I finally hit him.

"Calm down,calm down." Red said.

"Goggle idiot." I said. "Where's my laptop?"

"Right here." Green said holding my laptop.

"Thanks. But why did you needed my laptop?" I asked.

"All of ours were cracked by an IDIOT SO our laptops are being repaired." Silver said.

"And we were booking a ship to Hoenn." Red said.

"...Wait,Hoenn?" I asked.

"Yep!To Littleroot town." Red said.

"...YES YES YES YES! Thank you Arceus!" I shouted with glee.

"OKAYGOTTAGOBYE!" And I slammed the door.

Then opened it. "Forgot my laptop." I said.

* * *

I went back to my room and called my friend Ria.

"Hey Ria!Guess what?"

"Oh! Hi, what's up?"

"I am going to Hoenn for a week next week!"

"REALLY?!That's awesome! I will call Terri and Karen."

"Well,see you in a week!"

"Bye!" And we hanged up.

"So, all of us are going to Hoenn,right?"Crystal asked.

"Yep!And can guys can meet my old pals!" I said.

I went to Youtube and started to watch Kid Icarus Uprising.

I can't wait to see Ria and the others again.

* * *

**Me:Isn't it great?**

**Green:Nice job.**

**Blue:So Greenie Pie is being social to Shrine but not me?**

**Green:Pesky woman.**

**Me: I agree...**

**Me,Blue,and Green:Well, read and review!**


	7. A Lesson in Music

**Me:...**

**Blue:Are you okay?**

**Me:...**

**Red:...**

**Blue:WHAT'S GOING ON?!**

**Me and Red:...**

**Blue:...Shrine does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Sunday evening I was trying to find my violin for music class tomorrow.

"What are you looking for?" Yellow asked. "My violin for music class." I answered.

"Oh!Now I know where it is." I went through the closet and found my violin case.

There was a symbol on my case that represent my music group, Fang Blood.

"Is that your violin?"Crystal asked. "Yep." I said. "Last year I joined a band named Fang Blood. We won first prize for the battle of the bands last year."

"What kind of music did you do?" Blue asked. "A mix of classic and rock." I said. "My friend Wataru and I played the violins, Chika played the guitar, Hikoru played the drums, and our leader, Yuki, played the keytar and was lead vocals." "You joined a band when you were nine?That is amazing." The girls said. "They held tryouts for ages 8 to 16.I was freakin' lucky." I explained. "Well, it's getting late. See you in the morning."

* * *

**Monday morning...**

It's a beautiful day today. The sun is shining,the Pidgys are chirping, and the rattatas are running. Music class starts today. My whole band are in my music class so we will be able to practice. I got dressed and grabbed my violin. "Guys! Wake up! It's time for school." I said. Then I saw a note.

_Got up early for training. We will see you at school.-_

_Dexholders. _

Well that explains everything. Well I better get going.

* * *

I went to class and I saw Wataru and the gang. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hi Christina. Oh! We got a gig for the school concert tonight. We will preform,"Break the Chain". Isn't that cool?" Yuki said. "Yes!I been waiting for a gig." I exclaimed. "Class!I have an important announcement. We are going to have a contest for the best music group. The contest starts on the Friday after break." Our teacher said. "Okay class,you may practice." "This is a great day. Let's compete in the contest." Chika said. "We will prove that we are the number 1 band in the whole school." Hikoru said. "Well, shall we practice?" Wataru asked. "Let's start." I said. "Teacher,may we practice in the gym?" I asked. " Okay. Be sure to come back before class ends." Our teacher said. "Okay!" We said and left to the gym.

* * *

We went to the gym to practice. "Okay. Let's start rehearsing."Yuki said.

...

_Baku Baku Beatin' heart,kattobashite Kick it up_

_ Baki Baki Burnin' heart,kimi koso one and only_

_ Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru_

_ Imi o shiritakunai?_

_ Baku Baku Beatin' heart_

_ Baki Baki Burnin' heart_

_Ima o torimaku subete no koto_

_Kako kara no message _

_Baku Baku Beatin' Heart_

_Baki Baki Burnin' Heart_

_Soko ni kakuretete mo_

_Nani mo hajimannai_

_Tozasareteta door o sono asho de kowase_

_Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete _

_Tomaranai de unmei no Rule yabutteku_

_Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidosou_

_You got to change Breakin' the Chain_

_Tobashiteke ashita e_

_Don't be afraid,world is your stage...GO!_

_Baku Baku Beatin' heart,kattobashite Kick It Up_

_Baki Baki Burnin' heart,kimi koso one and only_

* * *

"Nice job, we have to go now."Yuki said.

* * *

We went back to class and there were five minutes left before class ends.

"You made it.I was about to give a message for the class."The teacher said.

"Class,I am giving out free tuners as a may be dismissed." We got a free tuner and left the room. "Well,I will see you guys at I can introduce you guys to my new pals." I said. "Go to the gym for band practice." Yuki said. "See you later."

* * *

**Me:I wasn't speaking because I wanted to see how Red doesn't speak.**

**Red:That name and song you wrote was from Kamen Rider Kiva, wasn't it?**

**Me:Yeah.I ran out of pokemon ideas so why not put in ideas from other shows,manga,and/or games?**

**Red:Because it take out the idea of the whole pokemon thing? **

**Me:This might happen again so when I'm screwed,I will do something like this.**

**Red:I think that's fine.**

**Me and Red:Well, read and review!**


	8. Concert Sabotage Part 1

**Me:Hey guys. Sorry for whoever cares about this fic that I didn't update like I used to. But hey! I'm back!**

**Gold:About time! I wanted to appear again!**

**Me:Get out Gold. For Arceus sake, GET THE SHIT OUT OF HERE!**

**Gold:AIIEE! Bye dudes!**

**Me: Fucking finally. Anyway, I don't own pokemon...Or anything else. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Friday and I was ready for the concert tonight. This. Is. Going. To. Be. AWESOME!

"Christina! Get up. Now!" Blue shouted.

"Urgh...I'M COMING!" I shouted.

This is getting old fast. And its only 5:30!

"Why so early?!"

"Today's your concert right? We gotta get you an outfit!"

"But I'm just playing the violin and singing."

"So? You still need an outfit!"

"I got one right here!"

My outfit was a pair of blue jeans, a shirt that had one side black the other side white, a brown sleeveless hoodie, and last but not least, my lucky bracelet.

"Nice outfit." Crystal said coming to us.

"Thanks." I said.

"Now if you excuse me, I'M GOING BACK TO BED!"

And thats what I did.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

It was 7:30. HOLY CRAP! Ten minutes before band practice!

I got ready, got my lunch, and grabbed a toast. And got my violin.

"GIRLS! I'm leaving early! See you at school!" I shouted and left the dorm.

* * *

**Ten minutes later...**

I ran to the gym to practice our song. And to set up the decorations for tonights concert.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"

"Thats okay. So anyway, lets practice the song." Yuki said.

Then we heard a crash.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"I don't know. But lets see."

We ran to the crash and it was a teacher that tripped and dropped her papers.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked and helped the teacher up.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just tripped."

We helped her pick up her papers and she walked to class.

* * *

When we got back, my violin case was open and my stick was gone.

"Where's my stick?"

"I don't know. Did you put it somewhere else?"

"No."

"Lets go find it."

* * *

We went all over the school to find it until we saw it in the trash broken.

"What the heck!" I shouted.

"What was it?" Hikoru asked.

"My stick was broken and in the trash."

"I have an extra one." Wataru said.

"You can have it."

"Thanks."

This isn't normal. Someone is trying to sabotage us. But who would do that?

"Well anyway, class is almost starting. Lets pack up." Chika said.

"Yeah."

* * *

**8:30 PE**

Ww changed into our PE clothes for, well, PE.

"Kids! Today, we are playing dodgeball! I already set up the teams so look at the board." The coach said.

Great. It would be a miracle if I was on a team with a good team. But that won't happen. But who snapped my stick?

"Christina! You are on our team!" Blue shouted.

Great. I'm with the seven people that are named after colors and four other people I don't care about. HELL IS WHERE DODGEBALL STARTS DUDES!

"And, begin!"

We set up in formation. Three on the left. Three on the right. And seven people in the middle. I saw Silver spacing out. And no ones bothering to aim at him. Well, the other team is a group of otakus that like the dexholders...so I bet that they are only aiming for the non-dexholders...crap. Well, when all aims for you, avoid getting hit, and protect the ones you love and the ones that you care about...Wait a minute, who said I loved anyone? And who also said that I cared about anyone on this team? So when a ball was about to hit BLUE, I blocked it.

"PAY ATTENTION! You wanna get hit?!" I shouted at Blue.

"Not my fault that I'm too tired!" Blue shot back. I really want to murder someone right now.

"Whatever."

So lets just say that, I threw the ball at the other team and one of them got out. Then a ball was about to hit Silver. So I pushed him and got hit. And that kinda hurt my stomach.

**(A/N:I decided to make Silver a little more social. Just don't hate me)**

"Hey! Are you okay?" Silver asked. I never knew that he was concerned about anyone then his friends. Then, am I his friend?

I clutched my stomach and said,"I'm fine. Just need to rest for a bit."

"If you say so..." Silver said and got back to the game.

I sat down at the bench and glared at the otakus while they weren't looking. They are so damn annoying.

* * *

After PE, I went into my PC box with Silver. I don't know why he's there. He was just tagging along with me. But I don't question it. Then a group of Silver otakus came and one of them shoved me to the ground, asking Silver to be their date to the concert tonight.

"Silver! Will you be my date?!" One of the otakus asked.

"No! Pick me!" Another said.

"I saw him first!" Another said.

While the otakus were arguing, I grabbed Silver's arm and dragged him out of the crowd.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to get you out of the crowd." I said while we were running. When we lost sight of them, we stopped and I let go of his arm.

"Uh...They are running at us." Silver said and the otakus were running at us.

"Oh crap...RUN!" I shouted and we ran.

Running and hiding in lockers, hiding in backpacks(don't ask me how), and trying to lose sight of them. And on my way, I got some 3DS games.

"Are...they gone yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're gone." Silver said.

And then the 'at least she's not an otaku or thats want she wants to make me think' Victoria came. I know that she's my rival, but she did no harm to me...yet.

"Silver, can I talk to you?" Victoria asked him. Again. She did no harm to me YET.

"Uh...sure..." Silver said.

"Atleast she seemed sane..." He muttered but I can hear. DIDN'T HE HEAR HER SAY,'If I win, Sliver will be my boyfriend!' BEFORE WE BATTLED IN CHAPTER 3?! **(A/N: If Kid Icarus Uprising can break he fourth wall, I can do it too!)**

* * *

**After School 3:30**

I was in the gym to help with the decorations and band practice. I was depressed. Because Silver probably said yes to Victoria if she confessed.

"Whats wrong?" Chika asked.

"My 'I think that he accepted me' friend is might be Victoria's date tonight." I said.

"Ouch...I feel sorry for anyone that goes out with her." Yuki said.

"And thats a problem because?" Chika asked.

"Well...I kinda like him too..." I said quietly just only for us to hear.

"Really? Man...If you told us before that you had a crush, we could had helped? So who's the dude?" Yuki asked.

"Silver..."

"Do you mean one of the dexholders? Okay...Now I feel really bad. So what are you going to do?"

"Don't know..."

"Well you gotta think of something."

"Maybe its for the best. I mean, I only known him for two weeks."

"I don't think you should give up. Just ask the person that is close to him."

I thought about it and I have mixed feelings about it.

"Err...I'll try. So lets get decorating." I said and grabbed some decorations.

* * *

**4:30 Girls Dorms**

"Uh...Blue?" I asked Blue while she was watching tv.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I was just wondering...did Silver say anything to you?" I asked quickly.

"Let me think...well...he said something about asking a girl to the concert."

"Oh." Good thing its not Victoria.

"He said that its someone that he sits next to in homeroom. And that she took a hit for him while playing dodgeball. And someone that got him out of a crowd of fangirls."

"I like the term 'otakus' better."

"My dear Christina," Blue started until I said,"Don't call me that if you value your life."

She ignored me and continued,"You are so oblivious."

"Uh...what the shit are you talking about?" Yes. Even when I'm asking questions, I still have to cus. Which is a bad habit.

"For cryin' out loud, HE LOVES YOU!" She suddenly shouted and I flinch a little.

"What? No way. He can't." I said blushing a bit.

"I heard your conversation with your band buddies. I know that you love him." When I heard that, my blush was gone.

Eavesdropper. "WHY THE SHIT WOULD YOU HEAR THAT!?"

"I was bored."

"Whatever." I said and went to my room.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"YOU FAILED TO COMPLETE YOUR MISSION!?" A girl yelled.

"But...they were good hiders!" The other girl said.

"Thats no excuse! You will be punished. GET OUT!"

"Yes..." And the person got out of the room.

"Tch...He will be mine and she will lose her position."

* * *

**Um...I have a bad feeling about this...Read and Review, and I will make more chapters. Well, see ya!**


End file.
